Favourite Colour
by WaruiOkami
Summary: Just a short and sweet scene which involves Branch eavesdropping on Poppy with one of her troll children classes, discussing their favourite colour! Set about 10 years before the film. Oneshot mild Broppy!


_A/N: Hello! This is my first ever Trolls fic - I have dabbled in several fandoms but this one is my current addiction XD -waves shy hello- This is just a short little one shot I had rattling about in my brain. There are many other stories up there too, it is just finding the time to write them all down! It is set before the movie. Branch is 17, going through his extra awkward teenage phase, and Poppy is just starting blossom at 13. (I think there's about 4 years between them? I'm not 100% about stuff!) Anyway enough rambling, I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

 **Favourite Colour**

Branch dragged his feet along the mossy path, petulantly digging his toes into the squishy clumps with every step. It was just another one of those days. It was the peak of summer, and lately not even the lush vegetation that sheltered their village could stop the scorching power of the sun from reaching the trolls.

Branch hated this time of year. He was constantly feeling sweaty and awkward as it was, and the heat just made everything harder. The slightest thing made him mad. Not that it didn't usually, but his temper had definitely been more potent as of late. Getting through your teenage years without anyone to help you wasn't easy after all.

Still, despite his raging hormones he powered through as he always did. There was work to be done, and he knew sure as hell that no one else was going to gather supplies for the coming bergen attack. He couldn't just take a break like everyone else did. Branch shuffled the assortment of bark and leaves he held in his arms in a futile attempt to make them more comfortable. He'd have to head back with this soon, he couldn't carry much more.

Sighing he placed his collection on the ground for moment so that he could stretch out his tired arms and wipe the sweat from his brow. Suddenly his ears twitched as a distant sound reached him through the bushes. He instinctively darted behind a rock, his heart already pounding in his chest. He'd encountered all manner of creatures in these woods, who knew what was about to make a tasty snack out of him! His mind began to race with the possibilities as he strained his large ears for more information.

"Ugh..." Branch cursed himself as the noises became giggles and chattering. He let go of his tension, air rushing from his lungs in relief. Damn his sensitive instincts.

After a moment of recovery he peered carefully over the rock to see who was nearby. He'd thought all the trolls would be at home relaxing and sheltering from the heat wave in the cooler areas. He scowled as his eyes fell upon that familiar bright pink explosion of hair. Of course _she_ would be out, ignoring the warnings about heat stroke. And taking one of her classes too. _Idiot._

They were sat around in a loose circle in a small clearing not too far away. Poppy was 13 now, and she'd just started giving lessons to some of the nursery kids, though Branch felt 'lessons' was a courteous term for it. Seriously who trusted her with their kids? She was still a child herself. She seemed to revel in caring for the children though, bouncing easily with their energy, and of course they just adored her back. Branch rolled his eyes – kids were annoying. They were loud and clumsy and always doing stupid things that would get them into trouble. Like sitting out in a heat wave for example. Branch grumbled to himself and got to his feet. He would have to warn them to move this indoors, though he knew they weren't going to appreciate his concern. They never did.

He began to move closer until he could hear what they were talking about.

"Oh oh! Princess Poppy! I bet… I bet I know what your favourite colour is!" A small orange troll bounced up and down with her excitement. Branch quickly ducked behind a large leaf. _Of course she's teaching them useful things,_ he huffed sarcastically to himself. But for some reason he found he wanted to hear her answer.

"Oh really? How is that?" Poppy giggled at the tiny troll's enthusiasm.

"It-it's blue!" Branch blinked in surprise at this. It wasn't like he'd ever given it any thought, it just seemed like an unlikely choice for the princess. He subconsciously ran his hand through his hair.

"What makes you say that?" Poppy asked with a big smile.

"Cause you alllwaaays wear blue dresses!" The little troll beamed up at Poppy, so proud of her cleverness. Branch frowned from his hiding place in the shadows and quickly stole a glance from behind his leaf. Sure enough, the princess was wearing a blue dress patterned with green flowers. "Even your headbands are blue!" The child's eyes sparkled.

"Yep, I guess that's true!" Poppy laughed, looking down at the fabric of her dress. "Though I'd say this isn't quite blue, it's more like-"

"Oh! I know what colour it is!" The little multi-coloured troll called Harper shot her hand into the air excitedly. "It's teal!"

"Of course you'd know Harper! Yeah, I'd say my favourite colour is definitely teal!" Branch's heart nearly stopped. It had been a surprise enough when she'd said blue, but teal was the exact colour of his skin. Well, it _used_ to be. He held out his hands and looked at himself sadly, his ears drooping. His skin still held a faint hue of teal if you looked hard enough, but people only ever saw grey when they looked at him. He could hardly blame them.

"I thought your favourite colour would be pink?" A tiny green troll questioned Poppy with confusion, clearly not able to get his head around the concept.

"Well that would be a bit narcissistic now wouldn't it?" Poppy chuckled, not bothering to explain to the clearly confused troll what narcissistic even meant. "You know I think it's because opposites attract!"

Branch felt his heart flinch again at her words. She couldn't really mean that could she? If opposites attract that would put them together – she was the most positive, happy troll in the whole village and he… well, he wasn't. But that didn't mean they would get along, it wasn't like they were even friends. He found her loud, careless and annoying, and he was pretty sure there was nothing about him that she would like. Did that bother him? Why was this affecting him so much? He'd never had these kind of thoughts before, and he wasn't sure how he felt.

"But Princess Poppy, I don't think I've ever seen a _teal_ troll before." Another child piped up, her brow furrowing as she considered this grave problem.

 _I was…_ Branch thought despondently. Did no one remember? Of course _they_ didn't, he chastised himself. Even Poppy was only a baby when he lost his colours. Did she even consider that he wasn't born grey? He wondered absent-mindedly what she'd think if she found out he was really a teal troll.

The little troll's eyes suddenly lit up as the answer dawned on her. "There are lots of blue trolls!" She exclaimed happily to Poppy.

"I know there is. But it doesn't really matter what colour someone is does it? It's not looks that are important."

"Ohhhh," The group gasped collectively as her statement blew their young minds. "We don't get to choose what colour we are after all. A troll could have no colours at all and still have the kindest heart deep inside." Poppy dramatically held her hands to her chest and beamed at the children, proud of the lesson she'd taught.

Branch's jaw dropped at her words. He knew she wasn't directly talking about him, but she couldn't know just how much her words meant to him right now. In that moment his opinion of her completely changed. Maybe she did have some brains in her head after all. He stole another glance at her glowing face, and felt a heat rise in his cheeks.

"Except for that mean grey troll _Branch._ " One of the children suddenly yelled angrily. Branch quickly snapped his head back behind the leaf at hearing his own name, his heart racing as though he were about to be caught. "He's not kind at all, he ruined my birthday party trying to warn us about the bergens!" The little red troll stomped about, throwing a tantrum. Branch winced at the boys words. He hadn't meant to, he never _meant_ to ruin anything…

"Now now calm down." Poppy gently rested her hands on the child's shoulders to stop him kicking the ground in a temper. "I'm sure Branch didn't _mean_ to spoil anything. He was just trying to help." Branch couldn't believe his ears. She was defending him?

"How did knocking over my cake help?" The small troll was clearly not ready to let this go. Branch cringed at himself, had he really done that? He knew he got carried away sometimes in the heat of the moment. On those occasions when the terror would take hold… sometimes it was just a blur and he couldn't even remember what had happened. Of course if they just heeded his warnings in the first place he wouldn't end up making a fool of himself. He was only trying to keep everyone safe.

"Branch just gets…" Poppy searched for an apt word, "…stressed. He makes mistakes but all he's trying to do is protect us." At her thoughtful words the child's anger finally seemed to dissipate. "We all make mistakes, and I'm absolutely sure that he didn't spoil your cake on purpose. I know that he's good inside. I think all trolls are." Poppy beamed around at all the children.

Branch felt tears begin to prickle at his eyes. He was always mean to her, and yet here she was defending him when she had no need or reason to at all. His heart felt lighter than it had for years, and his tummy tickled as though critters were wriggling around his guts. He wished he could be a better troll for her. He wished he could show her his true colours, but he just didn't know how to unlock them. Her words had softened his angry, wounded teenage heart and he now saw her in totally different light.

But deep down he knew nothing would change. Poppy may be willing to defend his actions out of the goodness of her heart, but he knew she didn't really believe in the bergen threat either. None of them did, and that would always make him alone. How could they all be so quick to forget? The children could be excused, but why did King Peppy not raise his daughter with more sense?

He wiped his eyes and got to his feet, making his way back to pick up his abandoned collection of supplies. It didn't matter what any of them thought of him, what mattered was keeping them safe. Keeping _her_ safe. He had to focus on that.

"Hey Branch!" His heart nearly stopped - suddenly his vision was filled with pink. How the heck did she sneak up on him like that? "What are you doing out here?" He faltered for a moment as Poppy beamed up at him with that glorious smile. Why did she always look so happy to see him?

"Oh, um," Branch cleared his throat, trying to control the racing of his heart. He felt his automatic scowl trying to force its way back onto his face, but for once he dug deep to try and stop it. He wasn't sure about the end result, he probably just looked crazy right now. "Just you know… collecting stuff." He muttered, picking up his collection. "You know, you should really get those kids somewhere cooler, get some drinks or something. It's hot today." He heard some of the kids grumble at this. There he was, good old Branch spoiling their fun again.

"You're right, it is pretty hot today. Maybe you shouldn't be out working so hard!" She turned it back on him, looking a little smug.

"Well… I was gonna call it a day now anyway." Branch muttered, caught out.

"Great! Then why don't you come and get drinks with us? My dad's making juice!" Poppy threw her hands up excitedly.

"No, that's ok." The words were out of his mouth before he'd even considered his options. Why did he do that? Why couldn't he just go with them? His heart stumbled when her face fell in disappointment. "I gotta go put this stuff away." He could feel his awkwardness building, and his emotions were churning after everything that had happened. He couldn't deal with this now, he just wanted to be alone. So he turned away before she could respond and stormed off quickly into the bushes without another look back.

His mind just kept replaying the words he'd overheard again and again. If he could regain his teal colour would she ever like him? He blushed a little at the thought, before shaking his head. Where did that come from? He was being truly silly now. There were more important things to think about.

Still, he couldn't stop a small smile creeping across his face as he made his way back to the safety and isolation of his bunker. He knew what _his_ new favourite colour was.

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you for reading! I just love that everything Poppy wears is teal, so that was what inspired this. I would love to write more if I can find the time in my messed up life between being a real life Branch and being stupidly obsessed with this film. Gah._


End file.
